Games of Love
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Peter takes Alicia out on a date, thier first one now while starting to see more to each other again... Dedicated to Milly with love!


_Dedicated to Emilie an always faithful cheerleader of mine who gave me this cute and sweet little idea._

_I don't own the good wife  
_

* * *

**Games of Love**

_Who the hell told you to dress in jeans and a sweater or something like that, for a date._ A freaking date... who did that?... oh that was right, Peter did. After she had after thought it over for a long time she had decided they should try and date again, not just have sex like they had been doing for some time now, ever since thanksgiving actually and it was the end of March now, though it wasn't until January it became a regular thing between them.

When she said date she had imagined something like dinner, where they could talk and figure out where this was going, and she could leave for work if it got uncomfortable. So she had even offered to make a restaurant reservation for them, but Peter had told her he would handle it, telling her that them having dinner together didn't exactly make a date since they had shared a few dinners lately. This had all been fine until he called her earlier, telling her to wear something comfortable, like jeans and sneakers. Jeans, who the hell did wear jeans on a date with their estranged husband, and the worst was he would not even tell her why. Not even as he picked her up, instead he had a scarf with him saying he would like it to be a surprise so he wanted to put it over her eyes. She had looked at him as if he was kidding her, but he had been fully serious, so she had agreed as she got into the car and he started driving. For the first 10 minutes she had done nothing but trying to make him tell her where the hell they were going. But he didn't. The worst was, the time of the day made no sense it was late afternoon, 5 PM, when he picked her up, and way too early for dinner. So what the hell had he planned with this date? She was no longer begging him to tell her, instead she had grown mute and annoyed (more than before), and sat there beside him in the car silent.

Finally after what felt like forever he parked the car and turned to her, telling her they were there, but he would like her to keep the blinding tie on a little longer and trust him. So he gotten out of the car and helped her out, guiding her carefully, much to Alicia's annoyance. She truly hated this, and felt scared she would trip over something any moment, even with Peter's strong and gentle hands guiding her along. She listened to the sounds around her, there was laughter and a lot of people talking and shouting. Where the hell had he taken her? To some kind of fair or something? He guided her steadily, his arms around her, leading her to where she should go. However Alicia was nervous even more now when she felt the crowd around her. She took some deep breaths all the way down in her stomach, trying to calm down a little. She was not really sure how she felt about being in such a public setting as this seemed to be, though they did have dinners out on restaurants occasionally just talking and discussing cases and the campaign. So it would probably be okay as long as they didn't kiss or anything. They had not even told the kids about this, so the last thing she wanted was for the press to see them. Though she guessed Eli would moonwalk in bare happiness if the press found out they were getting back together.

Oh well, Peter would never put such pressure on her, she knew that. He had not once pressured her on this arrangement of theirs, though now looking back she could see that it had been hurting him, that she had just wanted to sleep with him but not commit to something more. However he had been willing to take everything she was ready to give, never bringing up something more, she was the one that had in the end brought up that maybe they should try going out on a date, just to see how it went, and maybe find out where they really stood.

She had been glad she had brought it up when she saw the happy smile forming on Peter's face that had made it all worth it. For once he looked just as happy as she had been feeling lately. It was only then that she realized that this really had been taking its toll on him far more than she had imagined.

"Here!" She heard him tell someone else ripping her from her thoughts.

"Thanks, what about the lady, she won't be able to see anything with that tie on, or is it some special thing the two of you are into." Alicia felt herself blushing. There was no doubt the man talking was referring to something sexual.

"No, I am making it a surprise for my wife where we are. That is our thing." Peter told him, his voice making it clear for the other guy to shut up.

He guided her further along the crowds.

"I am sorry about that, Alicia." He whispered into her ear.

"It's okay Peter, he was just being a stupid." She answered him."But I would like if you took this off me soon." She added.

"Just a few more steps babe, and I will." he told her and guided her a little longer before stopping. She felt his hands on the back of her head untying the blindfold and taking it off her. She blinked a few times as it came off, taking in her surroundings, she had absolutely no idea where she was. It was some sports area. Had Peter taken her to some sports event? Wouldn't Zach have been a much better choice for that or even Grace? Peter knew she knew next to nothing about sports unless it was tennis or riding. He had learned that on their first date ever.

Suddenly she felt like all the air had been knocked out of her. Their first date, their first date when he had taken her to a bulls game the finale of the NBA in 1992. He had surprised her back then with those expensive tickets to the game everyone wanted to see, Will had quizzed her on every single detail when she returned to school in the fall and he had found out she had been there. And he was not the only who had that reaction.

Now she was standing in a sports arena, she could make out to be the United Center, with Peter, and as she took in the colors on the jackets and scarves everyone was wearing she was in no doubt. Peter had taken her to yet another bulls game. Unlike the last time it was not really a finale she could guess but still, he had taken her to it because it was where they started things the last time, and he had taken her here for their new start. She didn't even need to ask, she knew that was what he had in mind.

"Did I surprise you?" He finally asked her. She turned to face him, fighting the grin that was about to split her face.

"Yes you did. Of all the things I imagined you had come up with this never once crossed my mind." She answered, keeping her smile in check.

"Do you hate it?" he asked her nervously. " I mean I know you are not a big fan or a fan at all it just seemed fitting." he added

"No Peter. I love it Peter, it is perfect. I couldn't have come up with a more fitting thing. Unless you took me on a second honeymoon, that would maybe top this idea, but otherwise this is the sweetest thing you could do." She answered and reached up placing her hand against his cheek, while smiling and finally letting him out of the fear he might be feeling. That he had not done the right thing with this, but she meant her words, this was perfect to her. She could not have imagined something more meaningful and sweeter than this. And it proved that he remembered their first date as well as she did. Why hadn't she thought about it when he told her to wear jeans and wanted to surprise her by putting a blind fold over her eyes and leading her? It was the exact same thing he had done back then, and she had the exact same reaction as she had had today, she remembered all of that now.

She wondered briefly if he would take her to the best pizza place in town after wards as well like he had on that first date. And be just as patient and sweet with her explaining all that went on in the game, as he had done when he realized she knew nothing of basketball.

He smiled happy and relieved. "I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing, but this is my start on a second chance with you. And I thought it was symbolic to go back to our beginning, while promising you this time I will make it up to you every step of the way, for all the steps I failed you the last time." He looked down, and Alicia felt overwhelmed with emotions by his words.

"I know Peter I know. You did the right thing. This is sweeter than anything I could imagine, trying to recreate our first date for me." She told him softly. He looked up again and their gazes met, she didn't need to say more to explain how much this had truly moved her, and what she felt. He smiled at her.

"Come on let's find our seats." he told her, taking her hand. Alicia laced her fingers through his, and he started to guide them to their seats.

* * *

Through the game she never let go of his hand, but started to lean into him more, resting her head on his shoulder, while letting him explain what was going on. He truly was just as sweet as he had been back at their first date. She cuddled closer to his side smiling lightly. This was close to perfect. She looked up at his face just as he looked down. Meeting her smile and returning it.

"I love you Alicia." he whispered tenderly, making her heart beat just a little more wildly, and her stomach feel like it was busting with butterflies.

She slid her hand up to his face and pulled it down a little so she could kiss him. Their kiss was sweet and tender. He nibbled gently on her lips sucking a little on her lower lip, before she opened her mouth fully, letting him inside. He kissed her passionately while holding her close. Their position was not the most comfortable but it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were here together. She felt as the world had disappeared behind them and it was only her and Peter, not the thousands of other people in the stadium - it was just the two of them, alone.

* * *

Eli had been discussing an upcoming debate with Jordan, or rather arguing over one, when he heard one of the workers calling for both him and Jordan to get in there right now. They looked at each other and hurried in there.

"What is it?" Eli barked out. The woman who had called him in pointed to the TV, a coverage of the bulls game against Detroit. Eli looked annoyed he had no time to watch sports.

"Why the hell are you showing me that?" he mumbled annoyed.

"Check out the headlines." Jordan answered, his voice full of surprise.

"_Chicago States Attorney decided to spent the Sunday checking out the Bulls."_

At the same time the game coverage cut to speaker.

"_Peter Florrick seems to have been spending the Sunday watching the Bulls game though one has to wonder how much of the game he actually has been watching, or if he has been too busy doing this."_

A picture of Peter and a woman locked in an intimate kiss showed up on the screen.

"_There was a lot of wonder about who the woman in the picture with the well known philandering States attorney was, when we first reported it an hour ago." _

"I wanna know who that is NOW!" Eli screamed

"_However now when we are returning, we have it confirmed. That it is indeed the wife, Alicia Florrick that can be seen with him in the picture. This is if possibly a bigger surprise than if we were seeing yet another call-girl getting frisky with Florrick, because it is well known that the famous couple has been separated for close to two years now. But it seems that they have decided to make a second go at it. Well congratulations to the apparently happy couple."_ Another photo popped up of Alicia with her head on Peter's shoulder, both of them smiling.

"_But just to be on the safe side, Mrs. Florrick, be sure your firm is willing to handle a quick divorce in case we are to see another sex tape or campaign worker with their stories of Mr. Florrick and his penis." _

The woman was cut off and next came more talk about the game and how it was going. Eli was speechless as he started at the screen.

"Everybody to work, it will be a long night. You can expect a lot of work, and I don't want any slip-ups with this." He finally called out.

"Do we even know if they are back together?" Someone asked him.

"Doesn't matter, this is our chance!" Eli answered. He could not have gotten a better surprise, at least if he could convince Alicia and Peter to not deny this.

* * *

Will had been working on the Lewis Durham case for a couple of hours, with a bottle of beer beside him and the Bull's game on TV, nothing better to do on his Sunday night. He had not bothered going into work that day, Diane was finally getting that spa day she had planned in a long time and pushed back more than once. So there had really been no reason to go in, and no chance of needing him there. The last couple of days had been rather peaceful all in all, they were doing better now after they had gotten their extension with their creditors so really it had been a relaxing day.

He occasionally looked at the game. It was a good game, the Bull's seemed to be winning over Detroit, and they seemed to be playing their best tonight. He kind of wished he had gotten those tickets and spend his night watching it live instead of at TV, working a case, but he had been too occipied to remember they were playing at the united center tonight and not out of state. So here he was instead in his living room with a beer. The next second he almost chocked on the liquor because of what he was seeing on the screen.

Right there in front of his eyes came a headline of Peter Florrick kissing a mysterious woman at tonight's game. Before cutting to the clip of the politician rightly kissing a woman at the bulls game He stared at the screen, speechless. It showed a cut from one of the benches at the game and Peter rightly making out with a woman.

_Was that jackass to Peter Florrick seriously cheating on Alicia, in the full daylight and doing nothing to hide it?_

He got up from the couch and started to walk around in the living room... What should he do? Should he call Alicia? Or not. How would she actually feel if he called her? Should he rather go over there? And say what? _Sorry, your bastard of a husband did this to you again?_ Poor Alicia, she didn't deserve this. He just hoped she didn't watch it live. Though she probably didn't but would soon find out from the news. She really should not find out like that. He kept pacing back and forth, wondering what to do.

He picked up his phone more than once close to calling her. He really should do it shouldn't he? She would need a friend in this moment. And he was still her friend no matter what had happened between them. He had her dialed number, and was waiting for her to pick up, finally having decided that she was more important than the fact that he might get his feelings hurt in case she didn't need him or his help, he would still offer she meant everything to him so how could he not. That was when he heard it in the background, more talk about Florrick and his mysterious girl. His heart clenched for poor Alicia.

He turned to see what it could be this time hoping it wouldn't be something that would hurt her more, meanwhile listing to the dial tone in the phone, waiting for Alicia to pick up. The next thing he saw on TV however made him hang up quickly, no way he was going there again. He placed the phone back down and listened to the TV talking about how it was Mrs. Florrick herself that was kissing her husband publicly. He walked over to the couch and sat down with a huge sigh. Looking at the pictures of her, Alicia. Her arms wrapped around Peter's neck pulling his head down to hers. You could really not see her face, which was why the media had thought it was some mysterious woman. The next picture however was what had let the wold know it was indeed Alicia Florrick with her husband. There she was sitting smiling her head tucked into Peter's shoulder her arms wrapped around his arm. She was smiling, and perfect. She reminded him of when she was younger, dressed in a sweeter, jacket with jeans. She looked younger and happier than he had seen her in a long time. He felt like a fist was squeezing his heart at this. How she looked so happy and the worst _in love_.

He was really not sure what was worse: The thought of Alicia being hurt again, or knowing she was back with Peter. However he was pretty sure not even her breaking up with him had hurt more than this moment, because this really was the end of his dream, about the two of them maybe getting back together when she divorced Peter for real. But here was the proof of how that would not be happening anytime soon.

* * *

Meanwhile Alicia had no idea she was once again the media hit. And that her kiss with Peter was playing on every news station as the game's biggest surprise. She didn't know any of this, but was just happy to be there in Peter's arms. She didn't know that she would arrive home later to two very surprised kids that would demand a lot of explaining from her and Peter. Because they had both seen them online and on TV. She didn't know that her kiss was already a topic on YouTube for the last hour or that the next day at work she would get nothing but questions on her and Peter and their relationship. No, she truly didn't know any of this.

She watched the rest of the game cuddled up in Peter's arms, smiling and happy. When the game was over he guided her out of the stadium, and it wasn't until they got outside she realized that what she had feared would happen had indeed come true, and she was the one who had started it. After all she was the one who had kissed Peter.

"Mr. Florrick? Are you and your wife together again?" "How long has this been going on?" "Do you think this will help the election?" "Are your kids happy?" They were attacked with questions as soon as they came out, the press having been waiting for them." Alicia's eyes, blinked over and over again because of the many lights of the flashes. And the close crowds. She felt Peter's arm wrap protectively around her back and him guiding her through all the people, screaming.

"My wife and I have no comments right now. And ask you to respect out privacy." He told one of them as he guided Alicia over to his car. He opened the door for her and helped her in, something that was much easier said than done as the press were hindering them. He managed to get to the driver's side and get in and starting the car. At least the press were smart enough to move out of his way so he could drive. He drove in silence until he had gotten away a little, then he parked the car at the side of the road and turned to look at her. She met his gaze.

"I am so sorry Alicia. That was not meant to happen." He told her softly.

"I know... it was my fault I was the one kissing you, remember? And cuddling up to you." She answered softly. "What bothers me most is actually that it came out like this and not that it came out at all, and that the kids most likely have heard out by now. And they shouldn't have like this." She whispered.

"I agree. I had planned dinner for us but what do you think of picking up the pizza's from the restaurant that I intended on taking you to, and bringing it home to the kids, so we can talk to them?" Peter offered, as he reached for her hand and caught it, giving it a light squeeze.

"I like that idea a lot." She smiled up at him tenderly.

"We'll we be okay with this, Alicia. I know you didn't want it out yet. But can you live with it, now that it's out?" He asked her carefully.

"I... No I didn't Peter. But we will be okay." She smiled at him.

"We'll face it together?" He asked her.

"Yes, we'll face it together, come what may." She answered him reassuringly, he leaned over the console and kissed her gently.

"Thank you Alicia. For... everything." He told her tenderly.

"You are welcome. Now drive Peter I am starving, and I want to go home and explain this to the kids before it gets out of hand." She told him gently.

"As you wish, darling." He told her with a smile, starting the car once again.

The next days and weeks would be a mess with the press, but they at least they had each other this time around. And she had his protective arms to beat journalists away from her, and hold her. The kids would be okay, she knew that. When they explained what was happening they would be okay, and just as happy as Peter and her. They were making it work.

Tonight had been a trip down memory lane with a reminder of their first date, but it had also been the new beginning for them. And this time it would be different, she knew that, because they both understood more than ever what they stood to lose if they took a wrong step. She looked at him while he drove. She did love him still, and she wanted this second chance with him, actually she had never wanted anything more. She was happy now, and that was all Peter and being with him that had made her feel like that.

* * *

I did a little reseach and the Bulls are Playing against Detroit at the Sunday 31/3-2013 the game starting at 6 pm, this was the game I settled on for the one in the story.


End file.
